


Forever (not ginger)

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose catches the Doctor looking in the mirror, making wishes. (hint: he's thinking about his hair!)





	Forever (not ginger)

_ “Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?” _

_ Rose wasn’t sure what to say. “Er, different.” _

_ “Good different or bad different?” _

_ “Just different.” _

_ His look, intense already, intensified even more; a very important question was coming. He said, “Am I...ginger.” _

_ Rose glanced up at his hair, even though she’d already memorized the color. “No, you're just sort of brown.” _

_ He spun and flailed his arms about, like a kid who just had his puppy taken away. “Ugh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you,” he rounded and pointed straight at Rose, “Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me! Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger.” Rose just stared at him in disbelief. _

* * *

“You’re doing it again.”

Startled, the Doctor jumps and spins to meet Rose’s eyes in one not-so-smooth motion. “Doing what?”

“Staring into the mirror and wishing you were ginger.”

“How did you--I mean, No! No, I wasn’t--” the Doctor sputters.

Rose laughs. “You do it all the time, Doctor. You have a Look. Plus sometimes you tug at your hair, like maybe you can change it if you wish hard enough.”

He runs his fingers through his hair. “Alright, you caught me. But I’ll never regenerate again, what you see is what you get.” He glances into the mirror again. “Doomed to be not ginger. Forever,” he says with an exaggerated sigh.

Rose steps into her husband’s embrace. “I happen to quite like what I see.” She kisses his nose, both cheeks, and then his lips. Looking up into his eyes, she says, “And I’m very, very happy you’re what I get...Forever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 12 - ginger
> 
> Two in one day!! Still, it would be better if I could just write them all on the right days instead of playing catch-up... ;)


End file.
